Amor Prohibido
by LetyVk
Summary: En la ocasión menos inesperada gracias auna storyline,detras de las camars,llegó cupido dispuesto a lanzarme la flechita...quien sería el chico que acabaria loco por mi?Lee la historia y lo descubrirás.


**Trabajando en las oficinas de la wwe,tenía trabajo hasta la hora de comer,todo era cuestión de organización,pero había veces que la organización daba paso a la improvisación y era más ameno,otras veces tenía que seguir las pautas que me habían indicado,todo era tranquilo hasta que llegó Michelle McCool con aires de grandeza a las oficinas...**

**-Hola Lety.**

**-Hola deseas?**

**-Esta el jefe arriba?**

**-Vince está reunido y hasta las 10 no creo que salga.**

**-Linda?**

**-En la misma reunión que Vince.**

**-Stephanie?**

**-Está organizando el fan axxes de mañana.**

**-Shane?**

**-Está en los Angeles y hasta este mediodia no llega.**

**-Todos ocupados!!-con inri-**

**-Que quieres que haga me han dicho que no les moleste.**

**-Bueno vale,les entiendo,volveré ós.**

**-Adiós.-me puse a ordenar las fichas personales de cada luchador y diva.-**

**-En ese instante sonaba el telefono-Oficina central de la wwe soy Leticia en que puedo ayudarle?**

**-Lety soy Paul puedes pasarme con Step por favor?**

**-Claro que si-marco la extensión de Step le di el recado y volvi con Paul-Ya está,Adiós.**

**-Adiós.-colgué.-Aun me quedan 2 horas para irme a comer!!**

**En ese instante salian del ascensor Vince y Linda de la mano.**

**Yo seguía con mis fichas y mis contratos.**

**No me di cuenta de que estaban viendome currar.**

**-Hola Lety.**

**-Ah hola,lo siento no os he visto.**

**-Que tal llevas la mañana?**

**-Bien,y vosotros?**

**-Ajetreados,de una reunion a otra sin tiempo de hacer un parón.**

**-Es lo que tiene ser jefazo.**

**-Cierto,Lety,cierto.**

**-Ha llamado Shane?**

**-No,no ha llamado,solo llamó Paul para hablar con Step.**

**-Y visitas?**

**-Vino Michelle para hablar con vosotros,pero le dije que estabais reunidos.**

**-Era urgente?**

**-No creo,se la veia demasiado tranquila.**

**-Este mediodia tienes que ir a buscar a Shane al aeropuerto.**

**-A que hora?**

**-Llega a las 14 a la terminal 4.**

**-Ok.**

**-Tienes que llevarle al restaurante Four seasons,nosotros le esperaremos alli.**

**-De más?**

**-Sí.**

**-El que?**

**-Tomaté la tarde libre,te lo mereces.**

**-Gracias Linda.**

**-De nada.**

**Pasan 2 horas y yo seguia atestada de trabajo.**

**Sabia que me iba a ir al aeropuerto sin comer.**

**Llegaria tarde a casa y tendria que hacerme cualquier cosa para comer.**

**Recibí una llamada de Linda en un momento de parón.**

**-Hola Linda.**

**-Hola Lety.**

**-Dime.**

**-Estas muy liada ahora?**

**-No,ahora no por que?**

**-Puedes subir un momento a mi despacho?**

**-Claro,en 20 minutos estoy alli.**

**-Adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Subí al despacho de Linda.**

**Di 2 golpecitos y me dijo que pasara.**

**Cerré la puerta.**

**No estaba sola tambien estaba Step.**

**-Buenas tardes.**

**-Buenas tardes,sientate por favor.**

**-Me senté.-Querias verme?**

**-Sí,pero no te preocupes que no es nada malo.**

**-Ok.**

**-Lety te necesitamos este lunes por la tarde.**

**-Y eso?**

**-Necesitamos que nos ayudes en una nueva storyline.**

**-Ajá y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?**

**-Tú vas a ser el centro de atención de la historia.**

**-Como!?-sin entender nada.-**

**-Queremos que apoyes a Shane pq va tener un momento en el que diga que no aguanta mas y quiere dejarlo todo.**

**-Entonces tu le recuerdas que aun hay fans suyos que le quieren y darian todo por el.**

**-Y a partir de ahi te dejo que improvises.**

**-Me vas a dejar improvisar?**

**-Todo vas a improvisar todo,asi es mas creible y la gente se va quedar alucinada.**

** mas?**

**é que tienes que ir a por Shane.**

**ós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Fui a por Shane le deje en el restaurante y me fui a casa.**

**La semana paso como de costumbre y llegó el gran día para mí.**

**Llegué al estadio y me metí en el camerino.**

**Aun faltaba 1 hora para que empezara el show.**

**Estaba atacada de los nervios.**

**Solo pensaba en hacerlo bien y que saliera genial.**

**Paso una hora y empezó el show.**

**Pasaron los 2 primeros combates y llegaba mi momento.**

**Al fondo sonaba la canción de Shane y el público enloqueció y le brindaron una calurosa ovación.**

**Shane cogió el micro y empezó hablar.**

**-Buenas noches,ha llegado el momento de dar una triste pasado los mejores momentos en este ring,pero...-con un nudo en la garganta.-Ha llegado el momento de decir adiós y volver a ser simplemente Shane,volver a ser una persona normal...-en ese instante sonaba mi cancion de entrada que no era otra que Miss Independent de Kelly Clarkson,Lilian me presentó y el publico me recibió de buen é en el ring micro en mano.-**

**-Shane,se que no soy la persona indicada para decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer.**

**-Lo sé Lety,pero necesito tiempo para mí,necesito hacer cosas que me llenen.**

**-Te entiendo,aun hay gente que te apoya.-señalando las pancartas en su apoyo.-Mirame a los ojos y dime que lo que te he dicho es mentira.**

**-No,no es mentira,tienes toda la razón del mundo.**

**-Eres un referente para mucha gente.**

**-Cierto Lety.**

**-Que problema hay,Shane?**

**-Mi problema es mas personal que profesional.**

**-Por que dices eso?**

**-Cuando las luces del ring se apagan,al llegar a casa,no tengo a nadie que me reciba con una sonrisa,ni a nadie que me diga que me ha echado de menos,a eso me refiero.**

**-Ah vale.-no sabia por donde tirar.-Tengo una sorpresita para ti.**

**-Asi?-intrigado.-**

**-Sí-tiré el micro al suelo del ring.-Atento chavalin.-tronchada.-**

**-Que vas hacer?**

**-Mira y verás-me quité la chaqueta y deje ver una camiseta como la suya pero en rosa y blanco que ponia Shane O Mac simply the best!!**

**-Lety,me encanta tu camiseta.**

**-Si?pues lee lo que pone.-en ese instante la camara enfocaba mi camiseta.-**

**-Termino de leerla y cogio el micro de nuevo.-Eso que pone lo dices en serio?**

**-Pues claro que sí!!se que te resulta raro...-super roja.-**

**-Raro?si es genial,me encanta!!-me pega un achuchón.-**

**-Me vas a romper.-en ese instante aparecen en el ring Dolph Ziggler y MVP.-**

**-Un momentooooooooooooo!!**

**-Que haceis aqui?**

**-Queremos haceros una propuesta.**

**-Adelante os escuchamos.**

**-Ziggler y yo contra vosotros!!-tajante.-**

**-Nos miramos.-Tu que dices Lety?**

**-Por mi encantada y tu Shane?**

**-Fantastico!!**

**Después de ganar el combate.**

**Salimos super contentos.**

**-Combatazo que te has marcado!!**

**-tu tambien lo has hecho genial.**

**-Gracias,pero el merito es tuyo.**

**-De nada.-llegando a mi camerino.-**

**-No vas a invitarme a pasar?**

**-Vuelve en media hora asi me da tiempo de ducharme,vestirme y nos vemos.**

**-Ok.-me da un beso y se marcha.-**

**En media hora ya estaba lista,me estaba echando colonia cuando llamaron a la puerta.**

**Yo ya sabia quien era,llegué a la puerta y abri con la mejor de mis sonrisas.**

**Ahi estaba Shane apoyado en el cerco de la puerta,le hice pasar y cerré la puerta.**

**Nos sentamos en el sofá.**

**-Quieres algo de beber?**

**-No,gracias.**

**-Shane,que me lo he pasado genial en el show.**

**-Y yo,no me lo pasaba tan bien desde hace muchisimo tiempo. **

**-Has estado soberbio.**

**-No es para tanto,Lety.-modestamente.-**

**-Ves como te aclamaba la gente,los has puesto de pie,cosa que es bastante dificil de conseguir.**

**-Lo he hecho por que soy el hijo del mandamás.**

**-Shane,lo has hecho tu solito,y me alegro por ti de corazón.-le cojo de las manos.-**

**-Lety,no vuelvas a mirarme asi.-bajando la mirada.-**

**-Por que no?**

**-Me intimidas.**

**-Anda ya exajerado.**

**-Es cierto,hay algo en tu mirada que me desconcierta.**

**-Si miro siempre igual a todos.**

**-No,a mi me miras de manera mas dulce,se te ve enseguida.-acercandose a mi despacito.-**

**-No te acerques tanto...-en ese instante se oye a Linda desde fuera.-**

**-Pareja id saliendo que nos vamos al aeropuerto.**

**Después de bajar del autocar y de entrar en el aeropuerto.**

**Subimos al avión que nos llevaria hasta Nueva York.**

**2 horas metida en un avión,algo tendría que hacer para distraerme.**

**En los 10 primeros minutos de trayecto,Shane no hacía mas que ir y venir.**

**Estaba poniendome nerviosa y decidi leer un poco para relajarme.**

**Pasó una hora desde que habiamos embarcado y llegó la hora de cenar.**

**Step se acercó a mi para ver como me iba y asi cotillear un poco.**

**-Hola Leticia!!**

**-Hey Step.**

**-Que tal?**

**-Aburrida y tu?**

**-Bien,he estado dandome el lote con Paul.-tronchada.-**

**-Tu no pierdes el tiempo.**

**-No,es lo mejor que se puede hacer en un avión.**

**-Ya,y leer tambien es lo mejor que se puede hacer para no aburrirse.**

**-Me ponen la bandeja de la cena en la mesita.-No vas a cenar?**

**-No tengo mucha hambre la verdad.**

**-Voy a tener que llamar a mi hermano para que le hagas caso?-descojonada.-**

**-No,a tu hermano no le llames.-estaba detras de Step.-**

**-Por que no?**

**-Estoy detras de tí.-tronchado.-**

**-Muy bien hermanito,te parece bonito asustarme?-partida de la risa.-**

**-No,se que no esta bien,pero desde aqui las vistas son geniales.**

**-Lo dices por mi?**

**-Sí.-sinceridad absoluta.-**

**-Bueno gracias por el cumplido.-abro la bandeja de la cena.-**

**-Que aproveche.**

**-Gracias.**

**-De nada.**

**Llegamos a Nueva York y nos fuimos al hotel directos.**

**Yo me fui a la habitacion a deshacer la maleta.**

**No tenía ganas de hacer nada,solo de descansar un rato.**

**Recibí un sms de Shane."En 20 minutos te espero en recepción."**

**Deshice la maleta,me arreglé un poco y baje flechada hacia el hall.**

**Cuando llegué al hall,Shane ya estaba esperandome apoyado en la encimera de recepcion.**

**Le saludé con 2 besos y un abrazo.**

**-Preparada para una noche genial?**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Pues vamonos!!**

**Después de salir del teatro,estuvimos dando una vuelta por un parquecito.**

**Nos sentamos en un banco y vimos a los mas peques correr de un lado para otro.**

**Me miraba de forma especial y me sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.**

**-Lety,lo que has hecho hoy por mi ha sido impresionante.**

**-Tenía que hacerlo.**

**-Ojalá me hicieran eso mas a menudo.**

**-Lo haré seguro.**

**-Sabes contigo siempre me lo paso de 10.**

**-Lo sé.-mirandole.-y contigo las tardes son geniales.**

**-Gracias.**

**-De nada.**

**-Mira como corretean los peques.**

**-Están siempre de un lado para otro,sin preocuparse por nada.**

**-Sin embargo nosotros nos preocupamos a veces por tonterias.**

**-Exactamente.-en ese instante su mano roza con la mia.-**

**-Mira su reloj.-Deberiamos ir yendonos,tenemos reserva en el restaurante.**

**-Ok.**

**En el restaurante,el maitre nos llevo a una mesa alejada del ruido.**

**Nos sentamos y Shane pidió una jarra de agua,el maitre se alejo de nosotros dejandonos solos.**

**Estaba tan nerviosa,que no sabia que hacer,me cogio de la mano y me la acaricio dulcemente.**

**Eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y que mis nervios se calmaran.**

**Media hora ya teniamos el primer plato en la mesa.**

**-Que aproveche.**

**-Igualmente,Lety.**

**-Me pasas el agua por favor?**

**-Y sin favor tambien.-sonriendo.-Aqui tienes.**

**-Gracias.-me lleno el vaso de agua.-**

**-De nada.-me miraba de reojo.-**

**2 horas despues ya ibamos por el postre.**

**No parabamos de charlar animadamente.**

**No queria que la noche tan bonita que estaba pasando se acabara.**

**Vino el maitre,Shane pagó la cuenta y salimos del restaurante.**

**Llegamos al hotel y entramos en el ascensor.**

**-Lety.**

**-Dime.**

**-Que tal lo has pasado esta noche?**

**-Me lo he pasado muy bien.Y tu?**

**-Pasar una noche contigo siempre es agradable.**

**-Gracias.**

**-De nada.**

**-Debarian haber mas noches como esta,no crees?**

**-Por supuesto.-me rodea con sus manos mi cintura y me apoya en su pecho.-**

**-"Ayyy lleva la colonia de Hugo Boss".-pensando.-Siempre haces una cita despues del programa?**

**-No acostumbro hacerlo,pero tu eres la excepción.**

**-Por que soy la excepción?**

**-Eres una buena amiga y ademas de ser muy especial.**

**En ese instante sono la campanita de que habiamos llegado a nuestra planta,estabamos ubicados en la planta 8 del hotel.**

**Salimos del hotel agarrados de la mano,en ese instante no habia nadie pululando por los pasillos y podiamos estar tranquilos.**

**Nuestras habitaciones estaban una en frente de la otra.**

**Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su habitacion.**

**Entre en mi habitación y me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama y me quede profundamente dormida.**

**Por la mañana estaba terminando de vestirme cuando llamaron a mi habitación.**

**Abri la puerta y allí estaba el servicio de habitaciones.**

**Yo estaba alucinando en colores.**

**Le hice pasar a mi habitación.**

**Cerré la puerta.**

**-Buenos días señorita.**

**-Buenos días.**

**-Esto es para usted.**

**-Gracias.**

**-De nada.**

**Dejo la bandeja en mi mesita.**

**Le di propina.**

**Y me senté en la mesa.**

**Antes de irse me dijo una cosa.**

**-Esto es de parte de Shane McMahon.**

**-De su parte?**

**-Sí señorita.**

**-Le dijo el motivo?**

**-No,no me dijo el por que.**

**-De acuerdo,muchas gracias.**

**-De nada,adiós.**

**Quité la bandeja y me quedé perpleja,en el jarrón habia una rosa roja.**

**Era una rosa recien cortada,lo sabia pq aun tenia las gotas de agua en los petalos.**

**El olor de la rosa inundaba mi habitació podia dejar de olerla,el olor me embriagaba.**

**Al otro lado del hotel Shane desayunaba con su familia.**

**-Donde esta Lety?**

**-Desayunando en su habitación.**

**-Y eso?**

**-Un detalle que he querido tener con ella.**

**-Me sorprendes hijo,me sorprendes.-mirandole mientras se tomaba el café.-**

**-Vaya,vaya hermanito...ligoteando con Lety...-tronchada.-**

**-No les hagas caso hijo.**

**-Parece que no puedo tener ni un detalle con ella.-molesto.-**

**-Puedes tener todos los que quieras,pero a mi Lety no me convence.**

**-Paul,por que dices eso de Leticia?**

**-No la veo buena chica.**

**-Si Lety es una de las mejores amigas que he podido conocer.**

**-Ten cuidado Step solo te pido eso.**

**-Leticia es una chica encantadora,jamás haría algo que nos pudiera perjudicar.**

**-Eso es cierto,nunca jamás la oirás decir algo malo de nosotros.**

**Me acerco a ellos y Paul me mira con cara de pocos amigos.**

**Les doy los buenos dias y les doy un beso a cada uno.**

**Paul no quiso saludarme y me negó el beso.**

**-Hola Lety!!**

**-Hola.**

**-Que tal?**

**-Muy bien y vosotros?**

**-Genial.**

**-Mal.-tajante.-**

**-Que te pasa Paul?**

**-Te lo voy a decir muy claro...alejate de nosotros.**

**-Esa contestacion me dejo helada.-Muy bien,solo venia a darle las gracias a Shane y ya me Shane.**

**-De nada Lety.**

**-Me marcho,no quiero estropearos el ós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Después del desayuno,volvi a mi puesto de trabajo.**

**Estaba triste,jamás imaginé que Paul pensara eso de mi.**

**Step intentó hablar conmigo,pero le dije que no era el momento.**

**Se marchó sin decir nada aunque me dejo una nota diciendome que hablariamos más tarde.**

**Dolida así es como me dejé de pensar en las duras palabras de Paul.**

**Me retumbaban en la cabeza sin cesar,no podia concentrarme en mi trabajo.**

**Pasó una hora y decidí ir a comer algo.**

**Entré en el comedor y alli estaban todos los McMahon sentados en la mesa.**

**Shane y Linda me vieron perono dijeron nada para que Paul no sospechara de que yo estaba alli.**

**Paul me vió y me llamó para que me acercara.**

**Sabía que no me iba a decir nada bueno por su parte.**

**Me acerqué y salude.**

**-Hola.**

**-Hola.**

**-Si esta aquí la interesada.**

**-Paul por favor.-cogiendole de la mano.-**

**-Como estas?-preguntó Vince para suavizar las cosas.-**

**-Dolida,muy dolida.Y vosotros?**

**-Bien.-contesto Paul tajante.-**

**-Pues nada que sigais igual que siempre,adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

**-Ah otra cosa...**

**-Dinos Lety.**

**-Puedo tomarme la tarde libre,por favor?**

**-Claro que si.**

**-Gracias Linda.**

**-De nada.**

**-Bye Lety.**

**-Bye.**

**Me fui a comer a la otra punta del comedor para estar sola.**

**Sabia perfectamente que el que peor lo estaba pasando sin duda era Shane.**

**Cuando me fui Paul se quedó mas tranquilo y sonrió complaciente por su victoria.**

**Shane no aguantó mas y en un arrebato se levantó de la mesa.**

**Miraba a Paul con la rabia contenida y se encaró con él.**

**-Pero tú quien te crees quien eres!!?.-dando un golpe en la mesa.-**

**-Paul Levesque,a ti que bicho te ha picado?.-super tranquilo.-**

**-No me ha picado ninguno,se puede saber que te ha hecho Lety a ti?**

**-A mi darme problemas desde que llegó.**

**-Asi?dime alguno por ejemplo?**

**-Dejame pensar...-en tono ironico.-asi acercarse por interes a nosotros.**

**-Mientes!!-encarandose con él.-**

**-Tengo razón no hay nada mas que verla para saber de que palo va.**

**-No tienes ni puta idea de como es Leticia realmente.**

**-Ah no?**

**-No,por que ni si quiera te has dignado a conocerla un poco.-enrabietado.-**

**-Ahí mi hermano tiene razón.**

**-Ja!!solo es una pobre niñata que no tiene donde caerse muerta y se hace la tonta,pero en el fondo es demasiado lista.**

**-Vince al oirle decir esas palabras le solto una verdad como un templo.-Mira Paul ahi te equivocas por completo,es un cielo de niña y jamas de los jamases nos haria quedar en ridiculo.**

**-Tu también la defiendes?-enojado.-**

**-Si y lo haria con los ojos cerrados.**

**En ese instante llamé a Step para darle una noticia.**

**Justo cuando la llamaba salian del restaurante.**

**Tardó varios minutos en cogerme el telefono.**

**Descolgó la llamada y puso el manos libres.**

**-Hola Lety.**

**-Hi Step.**

**-Que tal?**

**-Bien,te llamo para decirte una cosa.**

**-Cuentame.**

**-Estoy en el aeropuerto.-de fondo se oia a la gente.-**

**-En el aeropuerto?**

**-Si,me marcho.**

**-Te marchas a donde?**

**-A Madrid.**

**-Que!!?**

**-Sí,me marcho,os he causado muchos problemas esta semana.-con un nudo en la garganta.-**

**-No puedes marcharte...**

**-Lo siento Step,no hay marcha atrás.**

**-Volverás?**

**-No lo sé.-a punto de llorar.-No se que haré,pero de momento me marcho.-en ese instante Vince les hace una señal y salen del hotel rumbo al aeropuerto.-**

**-Se que estás dolida por lo de Paul y lo siento de veras.**

**-Muy dolida...no sabes cuanto.-respiro.-está Shane por ahí?**

**-Si,aqui estoy Lety.**

**-Quiero que sepas una cosa...**

**-Dime.-en ese instante se corta la llamada.-Mierda se ha cortado.**

**-Tranquilo tato,no te vas a quedar sin saber que te quiere decir Lety.**

**Guardé mi movil y me senté en la sala de espera.**

**Me había quedado sin decirle mi secreto a Shane.**

**Quise calmarme pero no podia,estaba huyendo.**

**1 hora después hacían su aparicion en el aeropuerto la familia McMahon.**

**Yo no me dí cuenta de que ya estaban alli,hasta que Shane se acercó a mi.**

**-Hola Lety.**

**-Shane!!?**

**-Si,soy yo!!**

**-Que haceis aqui?**

**-Hemos venido a pedirte que no te vayas.**

**-Lety no queremos que te marches.**

**-Tengo que marchame,soy un estorbo.**

**-Eso no es verdad.**

**-Vaya Paul no ha venido.**

**-No,no queriamos amargarte la despedida.**

**-Gracias.**

**-De nada.**

**-Lety por favor no te vayas.-cogiendome de la mano.-**

**En ese instante me llamaban para embarcar y me acompañaron hasta la puerta de embarque.**

**Delante de mi habia 6 personas,me despedí de los McMahon y se pusieron detras de la cinta sentados en las sillas.**

**La azafata iba deprisa,sin darme ni si quiera cuenta ya me tocaba embarcar.**

**Respiré hondo sabia que tenia que irme,pero por otro lado no queria hacerlo.**

**La voz de la azafata me devolvió a la realidad.**

**-Señorita.**

**-Perdón.-le dí el billete me indicó el asiento y entré.-**

**-Que tenga buen viaje.**

**-Gracias.**

**-De nada.**

**Me quedé en la puerta de embarque que daba acceso al avión y me dí cuenta de que no queria marcharme.**

**Estuve 10 minutos pensando que debía hacer quedarme o marcharme para siempre.**

**Al final sabía que debía quedarme.**

**Cogí mi maleta y salí corriendo del avión.**

**Pedí paso a toda prisa.**

**Salí de la puerta de embarque mirando para todos los lados para ver si estaban aún alli.**

**Bingo!!aún estaban alli.**

**-Hola.**

**-Lety!!?-dijo Shane pegando un bote de la silla.-**

**-Que haces tú aqui,no deberías estar en el avión!!?.**

**-Sí deberia estar en el avión.**

**-Por que no estas dentro?**

**-No puedo marcharme.**

**-Alguna razón tendrás pq para sali corriendo como has salido tu algo tiene que pasarte.**

**-Shane...**

**-Dime.**

**-No puedo marcharme por tí.**

**-Por mi?**

**-Si,no puedo marcharme sin que sepas mi secreto.**

**-Cual es ese secreto?-sin dejar de mirarme.-**

**-Respiré hondo.-Te amo Shane.**

**-En ese instante pensé "Tierra tragame".-Lety esto es lo mas sincero que me han dicho nunca.**

**-Lo sé,pero como se suele decir el corazón ha ganado a la razón.**

**-Cierto Lety,cierto.**

**-No hace falta que me digas lo que piensas.**

**-Por que no?**

**-Me vas a decir lo que me dicen siempre "te quiero pero como amiga" lo tipico.**

**-Te amo Lety.-sinceridad al maximo.-**

**-Que!?-eso fue lo que exclamó Paul nada mas oir las palabras de Shane.-**

**-Que amo a Lety eso es lo que he dicho.**

**-Te habrás quedado contenta,verdad?**

**-Muchisimo!!**

**-Ya puedes marcharte.**

**-No quiero,ademas mi vuelvo se acaba de ir.**

**-Shane no pensaba dejar que Lety se marchara,verdad hermanito?.-dandole un codazo.-**

**-Exactamente hermanita.**


End file.
